lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Janni Dakkar
|image = |imagewidth = to 250 |Row 1 title = Real Name |Row 1 info = Janni Dakkar |Row 2 title = Aliases |Row 2 info = Mistress Janni Princess Janni Jenny Diver Pirate Jenny Captain Nemo II Janni Ashleigh |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Citizenship |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliation |Row 5 info = Nautilus III/The Black Raider crew Nautilus IV crew Nautilus V crew Nautilus VI crew |Row 6 title = Appearances |Row 6 info = The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century - 1910 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume III: Century - 1969 Nemo: Heart of Ice Nemo: The Roses of Berlin Nemo: River of Ghosts |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Deceased }} (1895 - 1975) was the successor to Captain Nemo. Janni used the new black Nautilus and captained the crew her father led. History Born in 1895, Janni Dakkar was named after her maiden grandmother. She grew up unloved by her father Captain Nemo who wanted a son and heir. Janni grew up resenting her father, who spurned her attempts at affection. At the age of three Janni witnessed Mina Murray going to Lincoln Island to recruit her father to join the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. At the age of 15, she was asked by her dying father to succeed him. Janni not only rebuked the offer but insulted her father's entire life. Nemo infuriated by this compared her to a child needing a spanking. Saddened and angry, Janni decided to leave her father, traveling on a barge to England. At England she worked at an inn as a janitor, adopting the name Jenny Diver. Several weeks passed and she was surprisingly greeted by Ishmael who sadly informed Jenny that her father had died. Ishmael gives Jenny a flare gun to summon the new Nautilus, should she wish her inheritance, but she vehemently denies that she will ever follow in her fathers footsteps. That night Janni is raped by men at the Bar's Inn. Completely changed she summons the Nautilus. The following morning she lets her hair loose and puts a rose in her right ear. She orders her men to slaughter all on the dock, but letting her rapists die slowly at the hands of the crew. She soon meets Mina Murray and her new League who try to stop the carnage. Janni spares the League and leaves referring to herself as "no-one." Becoming Nemo Around 1912, Janni began underwater plundering, such as scouring the sunken wreck of the Titan. During World War I, Janni attacked and looted seagoing vessels from both sides of the conflict. In 1925, Janni stole the treasures of the supposedly dead Queen Ayesha, which was guest of the influential Charles Foster Kane. Kane then hired three scientific adventurers - Frank Reade Jr., Jack Wright, and Tom Swyfte - to hunt her and return the treasures. Wanting to remake a journey made by her father to the South Pole, she departed with the Nautilus to Antarctica. There (after a brief stop at Megapatagonia), Janni and the crew were chased by Kane's employees, at the same time being scourged by the harsh environment. At the end of the journey, with her and Broad Arrow Jack as the sole survivors, she decides to stay on low profile and marry Jack. Some time after their marriage, their daughter Hira was born. In 1933, Janni abducted the body of the prehistoric ape that previously rampaged New York City, and returned its remains to its Skull Island birthplace following the requests made by the island's inhabitants. Sometime between the World Wars, Janni would escort Allan Quatermain, Mina Murray and Orlando to The Blazing World after their severance from the British Empire. Janni's daughter married Armand Robur, the son of aeronaut Jean Robur in 1938. The coupling gave birth to a son named Jack Dakkar. During the first years of World War II, Janni was active in plundering and sinking German ships, working in a pincer movement with Armand Robur. In 1941, Janni and Broad Arrow Jack were lured into a trap in the Berlin Metropolis and a re-encounter with Ayesha after Armand was captured. The results left the demise of the remaining members of the Die Zwielichthelden, a new alliance with Dr. Werner Mabuse, the deaths of Ayesha and Broad Arrow Jack, and the devastation of Berlin. The events, combined with her efforts to avoiding to be like her father, traumatized Janni in which she sworn herself to quit piracy. Due to her husband's death, Janni spent throughout the remainder of the war causing general havoc on the Axis Powers while providing help and rescue services for many traumatized and displaced war victims, such as the troll populations of Finland and Norway that were almost driven to extinction. Intermediate Years After the end of the war, Janni smoothly transitioned her crew into an efficient military force devoted to intervene in global trouble spots in the later 1940s and 1950s. These include striking against the post-war U.S. communist administration of Mike Thingmaker and Britain's Big Brother regime, and even eradicating the rise of giant mutant monsters and extraterrestrial species in which she was left with radioactive burns from one such incursion off the waters of Japan. By then, Janni was regarded as one of mankind's greatest enemies of the 20th century along with contemporary terrorist organizations such as T.H.R.U.S.H. and SPECTRE. In 1964, Janni held a funeral for Broad Arrow Jack in his honor. Because of this she decided not to go to the moon with Mina Murray. Janni escorted Orlando, Quatermain and Murray back to England in 1969, and she passed on gaining immortality from the Pool of Fire as she desired to naturally die and be "reunited" with her love Jack. Final Years In 1975, Janni learned that Ayesha was somehow alive. Determined to kill Ayesha once and for all, Janni embarked on a journey to track down her nemesis to South America. She hired Hugo Coghlan (a former employee of her father) as her personal bodyguard. Eventually, Janni and her company found Ayesha in an ancient ruin converted into a Nazi factory, where it revealed that Ayesha was one of many clones created by German-Tomanian war criminal Martin Bormann. The factory also produced clones of Adenoid Hynkel and scores of gynoids created by Heinz Goldfoot. After destroying the clones and killing the ringleaders, Janni prepare to set the complex to explode. However, she decided to remain there given that she is suffering from an inoperable brain tumor that will eventually kill her. Although Hugo Coghlan tries to give her some comfort by not leaving her to die alone, Janni insists that she wants to keep her dignity intact, and does not feel alone, as she is surrounded by ghosts from her past (including Broad Arrow Jack and her father, the original Nemo). Janni died with a sense of contentment as the facility exploded. Following her death, Janni left her legacy to Hira and her new husband Manfred Mors until their son Jack comes of age. By 1987, a stone monument dedicated to Janni was unveiled on Lincoln Island during Jack's succession as the new Nemo. Source material The character of Jenny Diver comes from Brecht's Threepenny Opera. The character dreams of becoming a pirate commanding a vessel named the Black Freighter and slaughtering many. In Jules Vernes' original novels, Captain Nemo had no surviving children. Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Nemo Family Category:Lincoln Island inhabitants Category:Characters created by Alan Moore Category:Characters created by Bertold Brecht Category:1975 deaths